Max’s Drag Race Season 2
The second season of Max‘s Drag Race was announced on February 6, 2020. The winner receives a cash prize of $100,000, a 2 month luxurious getaway to the Four Seasons Resort in Bora Bora, a lifetime supply of MAC Cosmetics, and a crown and scepter from Fierce Drag Jewels. The queen crowned as “Max’s Next Drag Superstar” was TBA, while TBA won the title of Miss Congeniality. Confirmed Cast: Veronica Martini Iman Esmerelda Eva Belle Mona Lisa Jaqui Supreme Mimi D’Lite Chanel Clover Vitalia Phoenix Rachelle Envy Shady T. Eleganza Gloss Ginger Glitz Contestants Progress Episode 1 “Legendary Queens” - Aired February 6, 2020 * Guest Judge: Mike Ruiz * Mini Challenge: Pose with Season 1 winner Charity * Mini Challenge Winner: Eva Belle * Main Challenge: You will get a box inspired by the legendary queens of RuPaul’s Parody Shows Wiki, make a look out of the materials * Main Challenge Winner: Vitalia Phoenix * Main Challenge Prize: A $2,500 Gift Card from Lush * Bottom Two: Eleganza Gloss and Chanel Clover * Lipsync Song: “Pound the Alarm” by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Eleganza Gloss * Farewell Message: “Well, Eleganza will be back!” * 11 QUEENS REMAIN Episode 2 “Everybody Say Love” - Aired February 12, 2020 * Guest Judge: RuPaul * Mini Challenge: Make valentines for other queens * Mini Challenge Winner: Vitalia Phoenix * Main Challenge: Make a new music video with RuPaul in groups of five and six for “A Little Bit of Love” * Runway Theme: Queen of Hearts * Main Challenge Winner: Mona Lisa * Main Challenge Prize: A $2,500 Gift Card from Drag by Chariel * Bottom Two: Shady T. and Ginger Glitz * Lipsync Song: ”Mighty Love” by RuPaul * Eliminated: Ginger Glitz * Farewell Message: “Everybody say love! Have a happy Valentine’s Day!” * 10 QUEENS REMAIN Episode 3 “MARINA - The Musical” - Aired February 14, 2020 * Guest Judge: MARINA * Mini Challenge: Make a flawless look from a blanket * Mini Challenge Winner: Chanel Clover * Main Challenge: MARINA will assign you one of her songs, and you will make a music video to it * Runway Theme: Night of a Thousand MARINAS (Make one of her iconic looks from her actual music videos) * Main Challenge Winners: Veronica Martini Iman and Vitalia Phoenix * Main Challenge Prize: A stunning latex dress from Jane Doe Latex * Bottom Two: Esmerelda and Eva Belle * Lipsync Song: “Oh No” by MARINA * Departed: Mimi D‘Lite (severely injured) * Farewell Message: “Y’all are too kind! This was so much fun!” * 9 QUEENS REMAIN Episode 4 “Miss Drag Race Ball” - Aired February 14, 2020 * Guest Judges: Lucy Boynton and Bruce Vilanch * Mini Challenge: Make your dream crown * Mini Challenge Winner: Mona Lisa * Main Challenge: Make three looks for the “Miss Drag Race Ball” * Main Challenge Winner: Jaqui Supreme * Main Challenge Prize: A $2,000 Gift Card from Elea’s Closet * Bottom Two: Esmerelda and Veronica Martini Iman * Eliminated: Esmerelda * Farewell Message: “Te amo girls! -esmerelda” * 8 QUEENS REMAIN Category:Seasons Category:Max’s Drag Race